Final Millennium
by Etoile de Nuit
Summary: What else? Final Fantasy 7 meets Yugioh! Rated PG-13 for the fact that Aeris gets drunk and some cursing here and there.
1. One Twisted World

            Final Millennium: Chapter 1

            Yay! I'm finally writing the fic of my dreams! A fic with Sephiroth in it!

            Yami: YAY! She doesn't like me anymore!

            Me: I never said that… *jumps on his shoulders and makes him fall down* Anyway, as you well know, it's a Final Fantasy 7 / Yugioh fic that I've been wanting to write for forever. I tried to make it serious but I couldn't  ^.^0 so there definitely be some funny stuff in there. By studying the way I write, there'll probably be a lot of funny stuff ^.^() I'm so silly… Just for a bit of background info, I haven't finished the game yet and I know Aeris dies and apparently, if you're strong enough, you defeat Sephiroth. I'm changing the ending. Aeris is not dead, I need her for the story.

            Aeris: HOORAY!! I'm important!!

            Me: I never said that either… Also, Sephiroth is, of course, very much alive and is Vincent's friend and is no longer a murderer. He's so awesome… *.* don't think he's gone soft though. He's still cynical and loves to kill people, though he only kills on special occasions. ^.^ Ahem, as for everyone else, I'm not including Barret, Cait Sith, or Cid in the story. They're stupid.. Tifa and Cloud are cool though. Cloud's hot… *.* So many terrific guys, so little time, ne? this is taking place in the Final Fantasy world, most of the time around the Midger area. Wasn't that destroyed? I dunno. The place where you make Cloud pretend he's a girl. I love that part!! It's soooooooooo funny. For those of you who have never played Final Fantasy 7 and are just sitting there, either just staring and trying to make sense of all this or counting the money in your piggy bank to see if you have enough for the game, go ask someone about it. How come I always talk too much in the intro?! On with the stinking fic and stupid disclaimer thing.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 (duh!) or Yugioh (double duh!) I don't know who they belong to but that person's definitely not me. There's an original character of mine in the fic and I own her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            " Yeah! I win again!" Aeris cried. She, Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth ,Yuffie, Vincent, and Red 13 had gone to Gold Saucer Wonder Square and she and Tifa were playing against each other in the motorcycle game and Aeris, who was riding it in a dress, had won for the 14th time. She got off the motorcycle and did a humorous little victory dance before turning back to Tifa. " Pay me." She hissed greedily. Tifa reached into her pocket and pulled 200 gil out and threw the coins at Aeris. She greedily got on the floor and picked them all up and ran to Cloud. " Do you wanna play a game with me, Cloudy?" she cooed, blushing.

            " Now since when was my name Cloudy?" Cloud said, half snapping and half giggling.

            " I'm sorry Cloudy… I mean Cloud." Aeris stumbled with her words. She ran off to the bar to spend her money.

            " Can we simply leave now? I'm not in the mood to be playing anything." Vincent snapped.

            " Ah! Don't be sho shtiff, Vinshy-poo!" Aeris giggled. She was holding a bottle of rice wine and was gulping the whole thing down by herself and getting drunk the quick way.

            " Gimme that." Yuffie groaned, snatching the wine from Aeris and throwing it to the floor, shattering it.

            " NOOOOOO!!!!!" Aeris cried dramatically, falling to her knees and crying loudly.

            " Drama queen…." Sephiroth, Vincent, Tifa, and Yuffie all said.

            " Can we please go now?" Red 13 pleaded.

            " Fine with us." Sephiroth and Vincent said. They left the Wonder Square, dragging the bawling Aeris behind them. They were just walking out of North Corel and walking out onto the field when there was a loud crash of thunder. Aeris stopped crying and looked into the sky, horrified. The entire sky had turned from blue to dark purple. Lightning was flashing everywhere. They saw a bolt of lightning hit a tree though it didn't catch fire. Instead, a little boy appeared in the tree. Lightning struck 8 times and each time, a person appeared where the lightning struck. After that, the sky cleared as if nothing had happened. Aeris, the do-gooder she was, ran over to the tree with the little boy in it. He had slipped and was holding on to the branch and screaming for help.

            " Hold on, little one! I'll get you down! What's your name?" Aeris yelled up to the boy.

            " My name is Yugi! Please get me down!" Yugi yelled frantically.

            " Peculiar name. I want to get him don, yet I don't know how." Aeris said, sitting down to think.

            " Leave that to me." Sephiroth said. He grabbed Cloud's sword and pole-vaulted into the tree with it. He then jumped from branch to branch until he reached Yugi, gathered him in his arms and jumped down.

            " I thought you could fly. You always did that to get away from me." Cloud said skeptically. 

            " You think I wanna fly in front of the boy?!" Sephiroth whispered madly, putting Yugi down.

            " Thank you so much for getting me down!" Yugi giggled thankfully.

            " Just like a trapped cat." Tifa said, bending down and rubbing her hand in his spiked hair.

            " How'd you get up there? Were you riding the lightning?" Yuffie said jokingly.

            " Something like that." Yugi answered innocently. Yuffie did an anime fall. " Did you see my friends anywhere?" 

            " You have friends?" Vincent said coldly and Aeris stomped on his foot.

            " Yeah. We were going home and then there was a big strike of lightning and we ended up here. I still don't know how I got into a tree by way of lightning." Yugi thought out loud.

            " Don't worry. We're okay." Everyone turned around to see Tea, Joey, Tristen, Ryou, Bakura, Yami, and Seto behind them. They all looked a bit dazed but all right.

            " And I'm guessing that you're the little one's friends." Sephiroth said, stepping forward.

            " Yeah. Who might you be?" Tea said hostilely. 

            " If you don't check your attitude, I'll be your worst nightmare." Sephiroth hissed. Tea quickly shrunk back in fear of the older, taller assassin.

            " Ignore him. He's a bit anti-social. I'm Cloud Strife. This is Aeris Gainsborough, Tifa Lockheart, Red 13, Sephiroth, Yuffie Kisaragi, and Vincent Valentine." Cloud said, pointing to each person as he said his or her name.

            " I'm Ryou. This is Tea, Joey, Yami, Bakura, Tristen, and Mr. Kaiba." Ryou finished the introduction just as Cloud had.

            " THAT'S ALL WELL AND GOOD, BUT HAS ANYONE NOTICED THAT I'M HERE?!?!?!" cried a very loud voice of a young girl. They looked up to see a young girl frantically crying for help. She was holding on with one hand from the top tower of the Gold Saucer. If she fell, there'd be no way she could survive. " Sephiroth, save me!" she cried.

            " Why is everyone getting stuck somewhere high up?" Sephiroth groaned. " I guess I'm the only one brave enough to save her." With that he took off flying and before long he was back down with the girl in his arms, who was snuggling up to his cheek.

            " Ohhhhhhh! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried, jumping down and hugging Sephiroth.

            " Who are you anyway?" Joey asked.

            " Why, I am the beautiful, precocious Makiu. I still don't know how I ended up up there, but as long as you're he… hello!" she was hugging Sephiroth when she spotted Cloud and started hugging him.

            " Save me! Please save me!" Yami cried, running behind Tristen so Makiu so she wouldn't see him. He had no such luck. Makiu dragged him out and started kissing him.

            " See, Joey? That's what happens when you're delectably cute." Tea sneered, pointing to Yami, who was trying to get away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know, I know. It's not as funny as Age of Winter, but I've got writer's block. I've got the best idea for Chapter 6 of Age of Winter but I've gotten so many reviews about how I should write this fic so I did. Chappie 2 will be better. I promise. *^.^*

Please review!


	2. The Energizer Bunny

Final Millennium

Chapter 2

            *running from axes, rocks and daggers being thrown by angry readers* Please don't kill me!! I'm sorry for not updating in forever!! I'll update, just don't kill me! *throwing stops* Wah! *drops to floor exhausted* When you guys get mad, you get mad! IF you only reviewed more often, maybe I would update more! Anywho, I'm writing in script form now since I like it more.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YGO or FF7, never have, never will. Darn…. (Just to let you know, I'm Makiu so in the story, she's the authoress!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Aeris and Tea are talking about friendship and pacifism while Sephiroth is covering his ears as well as possible to shut out the conversation.

            Sephiroth: You sick pacifists!

            Aeris: I don't feel sick. Do you, Ms. Tea?

            Tea: No, Aeris, I certainly feel fine with all of my friends here with me!

            Vincent: *pulls out gun but Sephiroth stabs Tea before he can shoot her*

            Tea: *lying on ground in a puddle of her blood with a hole in her stomach but she's still smiling*

            Sephiroth: *to Yami* Is there any possible way to stop her from smiling?!

            Yami: Afraid not.

            Joey and Tristen: Hey! You killed Tea! You're gonna pay!

            Sephiroth: You got a problem with that? *eye twitching*

            Joey and Tristen: N-n-no! We…uh….we're happy! Yeah! *fake cheering*

            Makiu: And what happens when I get in on this happy picture.

            Everyone but Makiu: o.0

            Tifa: When did you get here?!

            Makiu: Magic authoress powers. 

            Yuffie: I swear I heard that somewhere before….

            Makiu: Probably someone else's fic since I can't come up with my own ideas! ^_^

            Yami: I only got one line in this whole frickin' fic! Why can't I talk more?!

            Ryou: You're lucky. I haven't spoken at all.

            Seto: You're both lucky! I'm not even there!

            Yami and Ryou: Yeah!

            Seto: x.X

            Tea: *pops up from being dead* Hello!

            Everyone but Tea: O.O

            Tea: What? What did I do?

            Vincent: Oh, nothing if you don't count the fact that YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!

            Tea: Oh, is that all? I'm the Energizer bunny's sister so I can't be dead. I just keep going and going

            Cloud: *looks up and sees Mokuba fall on his head* Great, more guests….

            Mokuba: Hello! ^_^

            Aeris, Tifa and Yuffie: Ahhhh! *run over and cuddle him*

            Aeris: He's…

            Tifa: …So…

            Yuffie: ….KAWAII!!!

            Cloud: Could you stupid women forget about the kid and get serious?!

            Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie: Did he just call us stupid?!

            Cloud: o.o() Uh oh… * gets chased away by 3 very angry women.

            Makiu: I like them.

            Sephiroth: That's good for you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for the super short chapter! It's the shortest I've ever written! But I'm running out of ideas for this! If anyone has any ideas for what I could do in the next chapter, please review and tell me! PLEASE! 


End file.
